falling_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleiona Bellos
Cleo is one of the four main characters found in the Falling Kingdoms series by Morgan Rhodes. She is the sixteen year old princess of the kingdom Auranos. Later in the series, she stands as a prisoner of war by the tyrant King Gaius. * General Information: Cleiona Aurora Bellos, informally known as Cleo, was named after the Mytican goddess of fire and air. Cleo is the youngest daughter of King Corvin and the deceased Queen Elena. She had an older sister, Emilia Bellos, who was to rule the kingdom of Auranos after their father's death. However, the heir to the Auranian throne was moribund and thus Princess Cleo embarked upon a treacherous journey to search for magic that supposedly could save her sister. Role''' in the Book' Cleo was one of the 'core four'. She is a main character within the series and, therefore, her actions are important to the plot. In the majority of Book 1, Cleo is the youngest princess of the kingdom Auranos. However, at the end of the book, she was a prisoner of war, even though the king did not treat her like she is. In Book 2, Rebel Spring, Cleo is still a prisoner of war, but was being held captive by Jonas Agallon, a rebel, and thus was compelled to agree to be a spy for the rebels. In Book 3, Gathering Darkness, she and Lucia (the stepdaughter of King Gaius) grew closer and Lucia tells her where the first 3 Kindred are. Cleo tells Jonas , Lysandra and their new friend Felix to travel and collect 2/4 of the Kindred. Cleo is told by Lucia where the final one is, but Lucia discovers Cleo's connection with the rebels and attempts to take her life. At the end of Gathering Darkness, Cleo and Magnus are robbed of the water Kindred by Princess Amara of Kraeshia. In Book 4, Frozen Tides, Cleo works with both Prince Magnus and Jonas Agallon to defeat the King of Blood, King Gaius. At the end of Frozen Tides, she and Magnus, now both truly in love with one another, plan a war against Amara and the Kraeshian army, who have come to take over Mytica. 'Personality: As a Princess of Auranos, Cleo was, initially, considered to be spoiled, ignorant, and naïve. But she, unbeknownst to others, was truly sweet, kind, fiercely spirited, loving, curiously thoughtful, and hopeful. Unlike her sister Emilia, who spent time studying, reading, and learning to become Queen of Auranos, Cleo preferred enjoying life, pampering herself, partying, and adventuring other areas. Cleo was a stubborn and rebellious girl when it came to things she did not agree or believe was ethical. She is described as "feisty" and tended to be brave when it came to dangers or people who threatened her and the people she cared deeply about. '''Appearance: Cleo was a small girl with long, pale, wavy blond hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was fair, her blue-green eyes the "color of a lake under a summer sky" (inherited by her father), and her lips were rose-colored. She wore bold dresses and ornate jewelry. Her clothes were usually blue, since it being the color of Auranos. Cleo was considered to be among the most beautiful girls in Auranos, even more gorgeous than her older sister, Emilia Bellos. Many boys were enamored by her great beauty throughout the series, as exemplified by Aron Lagaris, Nic Cassian, Theon Ranus, Jonas Agallon and even Prince Magnus Damora. She is also nicknamed as the "Golden Princess", due to her sunshine golden hair which represents the wealth and light of Auranos. 'Relationships:' Emilia Bellos- the older sister of Cleo and the (dying, later deceased) heir to the throne of Auranos. Emilia had long, honey blond hair darker than Cleo's pale blond since she wasn't exposed to sunlight as much as Cleo was. She had fair skin, brown eyes (inherited by their late mother) and had a calm, intelligent personality. She is described to be very lovely, but not as beautiful as her younger sister. Even though Cleo and Emilia have barely anything in common, they hold a very close relationship with one another. However, it is rumored that Emilia held hatred for Cleo for their mother's death, for she died during the birth of Cleo (although this is disproven in Book 5, Crystal Storm). Nevertheless, Emilia still deeply loved and cared about her little sister. Jonas Agallon- a handsome and brave but vengeful rebel peasant from Paelsia, Jonas harboured a misled hatred against Cleo for the murder of his brother. While Cleo was in Paelsia trying to find the exiled watcher who could save her ill sister, Jonas kidnapped her to use her against King Corvin and to instigate a war against Auranos. Later in the series, he comes to find her as a valuable friend and asset and the two shared a renewed, more amiable relationship with one another. Nicolo Cassian- Cleo's trusted friend and the brother of Mira Cassian, Nicolo, or Nic, imagined himself in love with Cleo but since Cleo only saw him as a friend, he remained as a trusted and loving friend but still held unrequited love for her. He was described to have red-ginger hair with pale skin, fair eyes, and a tall, thin, and lanky build. Nic was a charming, sweet, and loyal person to the people he cared for deeply. Theon Ranus- Cleo's personal bodyguard and first love interest in the first book, Theon was an eighteen year-old guard who was described as a gorgeous boy with bronze-colored hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and with a tall, muscular build. He was a very skilled fighter and had a strong sense of honor and duty to protect and serve the Bellos family. Theon's father, Simon Ranus, was a personal bodyguard to Cleo's father, King Corvin, and as well as a lover of Emilia Bellos. Theon had a twin brother, Taran Ranus, whom he separated with after their mother's death. During his trip with Cleo in Paelsia, he was murdered during an encounter with Prince Magnus and his soldiers. Magnus Lucas Damora - In Rebel Spring, after Cleo had been taken as prisoner in her own palace, King Gaius decided to unite her and Magnus as husband and wife in a political marriage. Cleo initially abhorred Magnus because he was the one who had killed her first love, Theon. Magnus, too, initally had no feelings of love for her in return. However, the two eventually came to appreciate each other's company, especially after they both found each other on the same side during the Kraeshian occupation. Cleo realizes that she has truly fallen in love with Magnus, despite everything that has happened between them. Category:Characters Category:Females